Future MH Wishlist
Members of the Monster Hunter Wiki can put down what they want for future Monster Hunter games, including monsters, weapons, ideas, items, or types of quests. The list that will be formed are only wishes of users, and are not in any way indicative of it being in a future MH game. =The Wishlist= Weapons Monsters Gameplay *Monsters can be tamed a village like you start out in forest and hills you tame a kut-ku to come with you. but your after a Grav. The kut-ku flies you there then fights w/ you. + new moves exclusive to training him to do them. *Have a reaction command system. For instance, when a monster charges you and you are not able to get out of the way fast enough, a button will flash on screen and if the player is able to hit the button in time, he'll stylishly evade the attack. Truerurouni 06:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *Once you beat the game you can unlock a "custom quest creator" so you can make your own new challenging quests. Boltman31 *Whenever you talk to certain people in town (for Quests), there should be a video of it like in Mass Effect or Star Wars. That would be pretty sweet! Duskfatalis2 02:19, 26 June 2008 (UTC) *This is one I've been dreaming about... Your house being a log cabin, and you can decorate it with MONSTER MATERIALS!!! And certain decorations have special properties, like an actual glowing Chameleos Horn or Spike, or infinite Gunpowder when you're at home if you have Fire Dragon Powder Sacks! Tell me some of this doesn't seem sweeeeeeeeeeet!!! Duskfatalis2 21:55, 29 June 2008 (UTC) * i'd like to see the ability to hatch an egg, and raise the offspring, instead of the traditional pig, it is kinda boring to only have a pig, when you could buy an egg, instead of having the pig, and raise a wyveren, or any monster you have faced(of course not any of the elder dragons) these would be able to enhance the fighting capibilities when fighting a monster of the same type, for example, you hatch a yan kut ku, and have raised it properly(ie feeding it, petting it, and playing with it) your weapons do more damage against byrd wyverens. also the pet would produce scales, and wyveren droppings for you witch you obviously have to clean up. there are different eggs, there is herbavore eggs that produce apnoth and apceros, and herbavore boss types, and there are colored wyveren eggs, the color decides the rarity, and the type that might hatch(the higher the level, the tougher it is to train, and raise). *I wish this game had more of a survival aspect to it. Because come on who actually tries to hide from a Rathalos? Pretty much no one. The whole hunting aspect i think could be more expanded upon. Like actually studying your hunt or stalking it, setting up more cunning traps rather than the usual meat on pitfall and bombs... I just believe that rather than just slicing it to bits or crushing your prey there should be more to it. CourageousHero *Ahh I got another idea. I also wish there was a better teamwork system. One that would let you actually get to help your teammates out. Like lets say taking a hit for a friend or taking them to a safe place you know stuff like that. *A Felyne Kitchen skill called "Felyne Airstrike". It allows you to call in the observation balloon to your area to drop bombs onto your target. *I wish that when you go to the guild and drink the beer or wine, that you are actully able to fight drunk. That would be hilarious to see someone fighting drunk. *I Wish that when the quest description says "We've sent warriors to help kill the fiend Ect...Ect.... That those so called warriors or knights actually Existed, like you'd walk into the zone where the monster is, and you see a cut-scene like one of these warriors saying Get Over Here And Help!, And that they actually could fight with you, but only to a certain point, Example: Rathalos tail is cut off, he goes into rage, Oh Man! LETS GET OUTTA HERE! one screams, but of course, you stay to kill good ole rathalos and hes not very happy his tail is on the floor next to him :d!!! Longsword114 01:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * More realistic monster deaths like On the monster hunter at the moment you can do the finishing hit anywhere like killing a elder dragon but stabbing it in the toe that just sucks you should have to hit them in the head or something an there should be more gore like you cut off a Rathalos tail an there is no blood nothing * Defense Quests, it would have to be right and not be extremely hard or tedious, like you have to stop all the minions from getting in the camp and such, not like the Lao or shen quests, something a bit less linear. * A monster capturing system like in the first Monster Hunter except you can sell them in the town for 5000z! Think how cool it would be to bring a knocked out Rathalos into town on a cart and sell him! Cephadrome * digging. theirs spots to dig to obtain various items like grubs, fossils, and ores. you would use a shovel, that would brake like a pick axe.Lunchbox1234 *more detailed monster info boxes showing a large 3D pic of the monster. *at the weapon creation screen another option will come up saying"assault vehicle"and a choice of "create or buy" will come up create will let you make your own tank and ride it into the field with you and give it weapons by using monster materials and it's body if you buy one you must have the correct materials to create it or you can't buy it that would be awesome . *Like the point above of having to rescue fellow hunters it would be cool to be able to meet AI hunters in the field and temporarily recruit them into your team, being able to give orders such as 'hold back' or 'Hit the tail'. this could be incorporated into the point above where some injured hunters are scrabbling around behind logs while their weary friends are trying to repel the monster and you come to help the group of weak hunters (maybe they only have little health and attack) and you have to beat the monster without letting any of them get Ko'd. if you manage to rescue all the hunters without a single Ko then you might get increased quest rewards. Hakura * Town you live in expands as you get more famous, and you can help decorate with stuff From the monsters you have challenged. Instead of the shop just getting more supplies, their place would get bigger or more decorated as you progress. YaminoOokami21 * Farm could use monsters you capture for fertilizer like congalala or for plowing fields like the kut ku. Maybe even have the khezu or blos' dig for ores? This idea needs filtering but it might not be so bad?. YaminoOokami21 * weapon box inside the guild house so you don't have to leave and come back every time you and your friends want to change gear. YaminoOokami21 * Baby wryvens can be acquired from eggs and sold or used in the same way as the piggy. Obviously there would have to some sort of ranch where you can develop and care for the egg. YaminoOokami21 * Breeding wryvens for materials might be good, like the ranch idea where you can maintain one or two wryvens for materials. Have a sort of system where once they get to a certain size( adult) you would have to personally beat them in the arena and if your not careful they would break lose and damage your farm or town and make you have to backtrack or even pay for repairs. Mini games for repairing the town or doing favors around town using your hunter skills would be good? YaminoOokami21 * Why not having those Guild Knights that are spoken so highley of actually join you in quests, or be found out in the field on thier own quests, and will stop to trade with you,or ask for help if thier quest involves killing a Monster?-Inigmatias * Monsters should leave footprints or tracks when moving on the ground, and occasionally dung (which can be collected). The tracks and dung should change as they age, so a hunter could tell how long ago the monster was there. Severely injured monsters should leave a trail of blood, especially if they had a big part (like a tail) chopped off - if flying, the blood could be hard to see because it's splattered over a wide area as the monster flies. As with tracks, blood would change colour as it dries. A skill could be added ("Blood Scent") that would make monster blood trails glow and/or show up on the map. Painted monsters should leave a trail of paint rather than showing up directly on the map; in place of that, they could make a "psycho dart" that is more expensive but acts similarly to the current paintball. Smart monsters should know how to wash off the paint/blood (and smart hunters should know to go straight to water so they can ambush the monster when it goes there). - 5parrow ** P.S. More ground-based monsters would be nice; the game seems to be a bit too focused on flying wyverns and dragons. Also, monsters should show visible injuries like sword cuts, bruises, burns and suchlike as they take damage. Not necessarily super-accurate, just changing the texture of the monster depending on the type of injuries it's sustained. If possible, this damage display should be dependent on location, so if you keep on attacking the monster's head, its head would be heavily bruised but the rest of it would be fine. * The idea of having decorations in your house made of monster parts is awesome. Also, towns should grow as you get furher int he game O.o - maky369 *there is such as gathering guest but why not they just make it as free roam..... -undernavi *a new Rathalos or a new Rathian thats Rainbow Colur and Water element. Areas *A extra area in the village where you can look after captured monster's and trade the eggs for guild points and money. Like you capture a Kut-ku then a blue.They mate = wyvern egg. Or you capture a two Khezu you send them a dead elder dragon. They mate and produce Khezu whelps. You give a Felyne an pickaxe he mines it for whelps. Of course You would'nt be able to capture Fatalis.DUH! sincerely WHITE WOLF. *Larger maps. Or maps with out loading. More or less no more little areas, just one large central area. As for ideas for new maps, a cave system, a grassland, a northern artic iceberg area (No land. you walk on ice and broken up glaciers.), an ancient high tech city in ruins with the power still running in some areas (like an Atlantis). On another note how about being able to swim. lunchbox1234 12:04, 22 June 2008 *A map that allows you to fight monsters in the middle of a town. It could have a large plaza/marketplace, and various roads complete with buildings and such. *Multiple towns, and maybe even larger cities, and the ability to free-roam between them.(good idea)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *More interactive environments, shorter load times is a must, and I wish it the map wasn't split up into zones I wish it was one smooth area to not break the excitement of the hunt. Courageous Hero *here is the basic land scape of monster hunter now. all flat land. with ground colored green and brown to resemble grass and dirt. then maybe a tree, then 1 plant. then you walk a bit and a perfect 90 degree hill and on top of that hill its perfectly flat.I wanna be able to climb trees, rocks, what ever, and not just run through them. instead of just a flat landscape why not break it up a bit and put a few lumps into the landscape. a few hills, ditches, rocks, more plants, etc. Mother nature does not use 90 degree anything. period! Say you want to walk through a jungle or something with a lot of weed/plant growth. your character slows down and doesn't just run through it, but actually takes time to get past thicker plant life/foliage. As stated before i want to see grass not just a crappy 2d plant set on different angles every now and then. and its grass so it should be everywhere, then maybe a patch of dirt then more grass. it should look like the area in the swamp where theirs all the yellow grass colored stuff, but shorter and green. thats what we should be walking on in this game. to add to the climbing trees parts, that would be a great way to hide. not only should your character be able to do this stuff but all the animals and plants as well. imagine a ykutkut perched in a tree in the jungle, ready to pounce. one more thing why aren't their any dead plants or animals? they should randomly generate along with the different animal life. and animal scatt(poop) should too. I'm not saying it should be a grave yard, but come on things die its life. and have you ever went camping theirs freaking bugs everywhere. point in case more realistic areas. Lunchbox1234 06:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) *There should be an AI player/s in the game that you can invite on your party, and larger towns with roaming citizens in it. Submitted by: aeris3579 *Would be nice to have a build able town. Say you start off with just a shack in the mountains with basic weapon/armor crafting and basic guild hall. These could be upgraded to bigger houses etc which would unlock more quests as more citizens come and live in your town. this would allow for a management type aspect of the game like a smaller version of simcity or something. *As an addition to the multiple towns point, each town would have it's own uniquely designed "Town" area, for elder dragon repelling quests, and also, each town would have different accessible areas, like one town would have Volcano, and Jungle, and another would have Snowy Mountains, and Forest & Hills. Also, different weapons and items should be available to create or buy in different towns, for example, if I wanted to upgrade my Iron Striker to an Iron Striker+, I'd go to one town, but if I wanted to make it into a Gunhammer Prototype, I'd go to another town. Also, each town should have it's own unique series of weapons.Mashedtaters45 22:53, 2 September 2008 (UTC) * Town maps and certain maps can have Balista like turrets that shoot chains so that you can stun wryvens & dragons for a prolonged amount of time in those specific areas. If you miss the gun becomes useless and when the wryven breaks loose the gun is broken in the process. [ YaminoOokami21] * Towns that Grows as you Progress in the game. YaminoOokami21 * have a bigger great arena with no ledge just you,armour, weapon and the monster. as in no items at all(u have to scavage for parts to make bowgun ammo). Add more realism to areas within the game.-Inigmatias * I personnally think a Rocky Mountains area would be nice, along with another map sort of like the town and tower (I mean, like ruins and devastation and stuff) but with more common monsters, and available near the beginning of the game... i would like to see a arena where you could actualy set up fights against multiple monsters like a daimyo hermitar and a shogun cenetar and that if you made them hit each other they would fight for a while but then attack you. killer 77 General * A storyline or plot, rich with history concerning the background of different villages and cities. They should also expand on the legends pertaining to each monster, because there is a lot of hidden potential that can be unlocked by a good writer. * There should be a heirarchy of hunters in each village, and if you reach a high enough rank, you will have your own fort/castle with which you can decorate your halls with monster parts. You can also upgrade this fort/castle with armaments and towers to defend against approaching monsters such as Lao Shan Lung and Shen Gao Ren. You will be able to recruit rookie hunters and station them in your fort/castle to help defend it. * There should be a PVP system, in which hunters can fight eachother for money or certain pieces of equipment that the village hands out to the victor. Sometimes if there are more than one super-high ranked hunter stationed in one village, they will have a battle to decide who will be the top hunter in the village. * The ability to skip right to the rewards screen without waiting 1 minute when beating a quest. * A Felyne Farmer that will harvest all of the materials for you from the farm. He will be hard or expensive to obtain. *Somehow to make yourself known as a legendary hunter. Theres tons of hunters yet it seems we all are the same. Theres needs to be a better system to let your status be recognized and known throughout the Monster Hunter world. To let all know of your independent abilities and not be grouped up with the rest of the monster hunting world. *Maps with more water areas, and the ability to use boats or rafts to fish, fight and travel. *the ability to skip anything such as cutscenes and village intros. *have computer hunters that can be noobs or great hunters incase u are billy no mates and when they die it doesnt take lifes *drools*. * the ability to fight other hunters, thought psp ad hoc or the internet, and the combatants and other hunters can bet on the battles. that each village is different in some way and all the hunters from the villages can meet in the arena or gathering hall * the ability to swim but only without armor on or special armor eg lobster * the ability to battle monsters you have captured eg you captured a gravios and a friend captured a diabalos your gravios and his diabalos could fight each other *You should have a format of the game in PC. Like Monster Hunter 4! Isn't that great? No limitations! Better graphics, more quests, weapons, armors, etc; There should be freeroaming, and what about seeing other AI players killing monsters and you can invite them in a party and with loyalty system; Also in real time, seeing the sun setting, moon rising; The ability to climb up mountains or rocks, swim in water; It's also great to have monsters as pets, example a quest that you should tame a dragon then after you've completed that quest a new map will be unlocked, a large air balloon town that you can visit by using the dragon you've tamed to fly up there; And surprise quests that do not involve with killing monsters like helping a stranded fellow hunter while in a quest; Transportations! Yeah, like a glider in order to fight flying monsters, or in land a horse-like monster you can ride on; In felynes, not all your sidekick are felynes there should be a turtle, baby dragon, dog-like monster, etc. that have specialties each; You can also change their names. In the map, it should be 4 times(4x) larger and no more loading area styles, I mean the whole area should not be divided into mini-areas that always loads when you get out. More realistic facial expressions; Uugghhmm.. What else? Aha! Villages should be towns with roaming citizens in it, I already put that in the Area Section of the wishlist page. Submitted by: aeris3579 *'CHOOSE THE NEXT MONSTER CONTEST' as for how it could work i can only think of two ways it would be fair, and not exclusively for the highest ranked players, or a select group. the FIRST is the creators would have to make a building monster program (possibly on a internet website or in the game itself). with various body parts pre-made. the people then make their own monster submit it into capcom and then you can vote for the best. Capcom could give topics like make a dragon this month or a bat creature the next month. the SECOND way and more likely way would be the creators put up 3 different already pre-made monsters and you vote on which one you want. popular vote wins it. their is one more way but its not fair at all. well maybe a little. anyway it would be to enter a drawing where one lucky person gets to have their monster created. they would have to work with capcom to bring their idea to life. note: if that where the case i really don't think that they would let any of you over the toppers make your end all beat all monsters. like a 900000 foot dragon that pawns all 1 hit KO, it eats fatas, laos, akas, ucams, rajangs(double golden monkey) for breakfast type monster, blah, blah, blah. it would obviously have to be with in the games standards. but hay it could still maybe be powerful like a rajang or something. lunchbox1234 *shadows aren't just shaded circles on the ground. not just hunters and monsters have realistic shadows but the trees cast shadows, and the surroundings as well. and as the time of day changes so do the shadows.Lunchbox1234 *a bed that replenishes stamina as well as health Gazzatheanomalystic777 19:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) * Add shallow waters that you can walk on, which lead to deep water where you can swim but not use any weapons. This might make getting wryvens out of the water easier or open up more possibility for water wryvens. You could become human bait? In which you use some sort of button sequence to avoid serious injuries when they come in for the bite. YaminoOokami21 * Mini games like cards or Home & Town decoration making workshop YaminoOokami21 *The ability to customize your little house with decorations, trophys, carpets etc. Like you could hang skins or heads on plaques on the wall. *After you weaken the Boss monster, there should be a scene (before it retreats) in which you could finish it by button-mashing. Like in the God of War series and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Cool moves and movies, and they change everytime you fight it. *If anyone has been through a great match with a Boss, and an awesome finishing picture at the the end of the reward; you'll get me on this. I think you should have the option to save the picture at the end of the reward. * A lot of people want to decorate their house with monster parts and stuff... But, as it is, I believe, hard to generate or design, the guild card decorations should be, well, not only on the guild card. * Mini games would be nice. I remember seeing a vid of a MH (was it MH2?) where there was a drinking minigame. I think the minigames should mostly be at the Village Farm, maybe by developping the idea for the bug tree, casting machine... * Seriously: less loading screens. I know it's difficult with the massive graphics and events that have to take place, but less or shorter loading screens would be most welcome. * how about a quest in the great arena that you can fight against your friend instead of a monster just saying thats kind of cool. * An upcomming PSP version of Monster Hunter 3, so the sony fans don't have to buy a wii. (Seriously)